Carcassing el castillo de Allister
1 Obtención # 2 Step One: Planks for the roof structure 2 Paso uno: Los tablones de la estructura de techo # 3 Step Two: Rocks to fill in the holes Paso 3: Rocas de rellenar los agujeros # 4 Step Three: Wheat for the workers 4 Paso Tres: El trigo para los trabajadores # 5 Step Four: Larva flesh 5 Paso cuatro: Larva carne obtencion: Hable con jefe del sitio en (10, -1). Allister el castillo está lejos de ser completado. There are lots of details to finish off. Hay un montón de detalles para terminar. I'd need several resources to finish building the royal residence. Me necesitan varios recursos para terminar la construcción de la residencia real. First, I'd need some planks. En primer lugar, me necesita algunos tablones. I'll roll up my sleeves and do my best to find what you need. Voy a mi rollo mangas y lo mejor de mí para encontrar lo que necesitas. 2. Traer de regreso a la tablas de Ceniza Jefe sitio para terminar el techo de el castillo de Allister. * Bring to Site Chief : x6 Ash Plank Llevar a Sitio Principal: x6 Ceniza Plank Here are the planks. Aquí están las tablas. I'll use them for the infrastructure. Voy a utilizar para la infraestructura. Now, I'd need rocks for the walls. Ahora, me necesitan piedras para las paredes. Reward Recompensa 876 XP and 876 kamas 876 XP y 876 Kamas 3. Traer de vuelta a la página web piedras Jefe para terminar las paredes del Castillo de Allister. * Bring to Site Chief : x6 Flint Llevar a Sitio Principal: x6 Flint What a fantastic heap of rocks! ¡Qué fantástico montón de piedras! Thank you. Gracias. But my builders are hungry. Pero mi constructores tienen hambre. If you could bring me back some wheat, I could feed these strapping lads. Si pudieras traer de vuelta algunos de trigo, que podría alimentar flejes estos muchachos. Reward Recompensa 1022 XP and 1022 kamas 1022 XP y 1022 Kamas 4. Traer de vuelta a la página web de trigo Jefe para él para alimentar a sus trabajadores. * Bring to Site Chief : x12 Wheat Llevar a Sitio Principal: x12 Trigo They're still hungry! Todavía están hambrientos! Larva flesh should buck them up. Larva de carne deben dinero ellos. Reward Recompensa 599 XP and 599 kamas 599 XP y 599 Kamas 5.Traer algunas piezas de larvas al Sitio Jefe para él para alimentar a sus trabajadores. * Bring to Site Chief : x10 Larva Flesh Llevar a Sitio Principal: x10 Larva Carne With everything you've brought us, we will be able to make a beautiful castle that the entire world is already envying us. Con todo lo que has traído con nosotros, estaremos en condiciones de hacer un hermoso castillo que el mundo entero ya está envying nosotros. Reward Recompensa 1012 XP and 1012 kamas 1012 XP y 1012 Kamas Quest finished. Quest acabado. You now have access to the quest: The Site Chief sits down to eat . Ahora tiene acceso a la búsqueda: El Jefe del sitio se sienta a comer. Categoría:Misión Categoría:Esbozo